Legend of Uzumaki Lucifer Naruto
by ProgramBlack
Summary: Naruto manusia setengah iblis dan juga cucu dari Raja Iblis Lucifer, Namikaze Minato Lucifer dan Uzumaki Khusina. Dengan kekuatan aneh yang di beri oleh Naruto akan berhasil melaksanakan amanat kedua orang tua nya/Smartnaru/strongnaru/Godlikenaru/OC /OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer :: Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure,Supranatural,and Romance

Pair : Naruto x ...

Warning : Saya author baru yang ingin ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kosakata mohon di maklumi.

Summary : Naruto manusia setengah iblis dan juga cucu dari Raja Iblis Lucifer, Namikaze Minato Lucifer dan Uzumaki Khusina. Dengan kekuatan aneh yang di beri oleh Naruto akan berhasil melaksanakan amanat kedua orang tua nya/Smartnaru/strongnaru/Godlikenaru/OC /OOC

•

•

•

•

•

**SETELAH PERANG GREAT WAR**

Di mansion pinggiran kota Inggris terdapat keluarga yang sangat harmonis ia adalah anak kedua dari Raja Iblis Lucifer, Lucifer Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina serta seorang anak ber umur 7 tahun berambut blonde dia adalah Uzumaki Lucifer Naruto cucu dari Raja Iblis kerhamonisan itu tak berlangsung orang tuannya di bunuh.

"Tou san , Kaa san " Teriak anak kecil dari dalam rumah memanggil ayah dan ibu nya yang tewas di bumuh makhluk bersayap kelelawar

"Hiks'hiks'hiks' tou san hiks kaa san hiks bangun hiks hiks"Bocah kecil itu terus menggoncangkan tubuh orang tuanya yang tak bernyawa.

Kemudian dia mengelam air matanya dan berdiri

"_AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN DAN MEMUSNAKAN KALIAN_" Teriak anak kecil pada sosok bersayap kelelawar yang terbang menjahui mansion itu

Lalu pemimpin iblis yang mendengar teriakan bocah dalam mansion berbalik dan bergumam

"Heemm jadi ini anak dari Minato" Gumam sosok bersayap,kemudian dia terbang mendekati bocah kecil itu

"Jadi kamu anak dari adik ku tersayang" Ucap sosok bersayap

"_KALAU IYA KENAPA ,HAH. DAN APA MAKSUD MU ANAK DARI ADIK TERSAYANG, HAH_" Teriak bocah itu penuh dengan emosi

"Tou san mu adalah adik ku yang aku ingin bunuh dari lama" Ucap seorang bersayap itu

"Apa maksud mu brengsek dengan dengan Tou san ku adalah adik mu" Ucap bocah kecil

"Aku" Ucap orang itu sambil mengantungkan nama nya

"Rizevim putra pertama Raja Iblis serta kakak dari Minato" Ucap orang itu serta menyebutkan status nya

"Kenapa kau membunuh tou san ku HAH ! , Seharusnya... " " karena aku iri pada Tou san mu bocah, di mendapatkan kepercayaan dari kakek mu, maka dari itu aku membunuh orang tua mu dan supaya tujuan ku berjalan lancar" Ucapan bocah kecil di potong oleh Rizevim

"Pasti tujuan mu tidak baik sehingga Tou san ku menerima kekuatan dari kakek ku untuk membunuh mu" Ucap Naruto pada Rizevim.

"Grrrrr,,,Aku akan membunuh mu bocah kurang ajar" Rizevim marah karena bocah di depan nya membuat nya Rizevim langsung melesat setelah di depan bocah dan memukul wajah.

"Uhk"

Dan Rizevim terus memukul bocah berabut kuning keorange an tak sampai itu di melesat kan pukulannyaa tepat di perut Naruto.

"Ohok"

Naruto langsung muntah darah setelah menerima pukulan kepalan tangan Rizevim mengeluarkan aura itu langsung di arahkan tetap pada wajah Naruto.

"Duak"

Naruto langsung terbang kelangit akibat pukulan keras dari Rizevim dan langsung tak sadarkan karena Naruto iblis kalau ia tidak iblis mungkin langsung mati ditempat.

"Ayo kita kembali ke markas" Ucap Rizevim pada anak buah mereka melesat pergi.

**KEMBALI KE NARUTO**

**NARUTO POV**

"Kaa san,Tou san Naru akan segera menyusul kalian di sana"

**NARUTO POV END**

"Naru bangun nak" Ucap seorang di depan Naruto

Naruto mulai bangun karena mendengar suara asing di telinga membuka matanya Naruto hanya melihat tiga cahaya.

Cahaya itu lama kelamaan membentuk dua orang laki dan satu Naruto membulat sempurna karena tiga dari cahaya itu membentuk seorang yang dia kenal.

"Kaa san Tou san" Gumam Naruto

Naruto langsung berlari mendekati orang tua nya."Hiks hiks yo hiks kattaa hiks akhir nya Naru bisa menyusul kalian hiks hiks"Ucap Naruto senang bisa bertemu keluarga nya tidak untuk ketiga orang didepannya mereka bingung akan ucapan anaknya.

"Apa maksud kamu Naru-chan" Ucap laki-laki berwajah tampan dan berambut pirang ia adalah Lucifer Minato

"Iya Naru-chan apa maksud mu menyusul kami"Ucap wanita berparas cantik dan rambut merah panjang

"EEEHH" Naruto terkejut maksud perkataan kedua orang tuanya bukannya dia sudah mati setelah di pukul sampai babak belur oleh Rizevim.

Kemudian Naruto sadar dari rasa terkejutnya mulai berbicara

"Bukannya aku sudah mati setelah di pukul sampai babak belur" Tanya Naruto kepada kedua orang tua bukan jawaban atas pertanyaan nya melainkan suara tawa dari kedua orang tua nya dan satu laki-laki paruh baya di belakang orang tua Naruto.

"Hahahahahahaha"

"Kenapa sih kalian ketawa bukan nya senang kita berkumpul kembali" Ucap Naruto cemberut dan mengembungkan pipi orang tua itu mulai berhenti tertawa dan mulai mengelus surai kuning keorange an

"Kamu belum mati Naru-chan" Ucap Minato kepada anak Naruto hanya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sambil mengorek telinganya untuk mencerna informasi dari mulut ayahnya.

"Apa benar tou san! Lalu ini di mana tou san? " Tanya Naruto pada ayah nya dan masih posisi yang sama mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

Pria tua yang di belakang Minato dan Khusina mulai berjalan mendekati keluarga yang ada di depannya

"Minato,Khusina jangan lama-lama berbicara karna waktu kita tidak banyak" Ucap laki-laki tua itu

"Iya tou san" jawaban Minato pada ayah kandungnya

"Tou san siapa sih laki-laki tua itu ?" Tanya Naruto pada ayah nya dan menunjuk orang tua itu

"Dia adalah kakek mu Naru-chan" Jawab Minato

"Yooo Naru-chan" Sapa kakek tua itu

"Eehh !,,, Be be ra ti di a Raja Iblis kakek ku" Ucap Naruto terkejut dan terbata-bata

"Iya Naru-chan" Jawab Raja Iblis

Naruto langsung berlari memeluk kakek nya karena dia belum pernah melihat wujud kakek nya selama ini.( Iya jelas naruto enggak pernah lihat karna kakek nya sudah lama mati )

"Bruk"

"Jii-chan"

Raja Iblis hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan cucunya.

"Naru-chan jii-ji akan memberikan hadiah kepada kamu" Ucap Raja Iblis sambil tersenyum

Naruto langsung menggakat kepalanya keatas sambil melihat wajah kakeknya yang sudah keriputan

"Apa itu jjiii"

Raja iblis langsung mendekatkan telapak tangan nya kedada Naruto dan menyalurkan energinya kepada itu lama-lama mulai mengecil dan tubuh naruto langsung jatuh tertunduk karena belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan besar yang di berikan kakek nya.

"Tou san apa tubuh Naru-chan tidak apa-apa setelah engkau berikan kekuatan mu?" Tanya Minato cemas karena anak nya tiba-tiba pingsan dan tubuh nya penuh keringat.

"Iya tou-sama apa Naru-chan tidak apa-apa" Khusina cemas pada anak nya yang kini tenggah terbaring di pangkuan nya.

"Tenang aja Naru-chan tidak apa-apa lama kelamaan tubuhnya akan terbiasa" Ucap Raja Iblis pada anaknya dan menantunya.

Minato dan Khusina bernafas lega setelah mendengar ucapan Raja -tiba Minato dan Khusina terkejut karena tubuh nya mulai transparan.

"Tou san/Tou sama ini kenapaa !" Minato dan Khusina panik karena tubuhnya transparan

"Kalian tenang aja efek dari-NYA sudah habis dan kalian segera tanamkan memori kalian kepada Naruto" Ucap Raja Iblis dan di jawab anggukan selesai menanamkan memori tentang mereka dan kenapa mereka berdua bisa Raja Iblis mendekati Naruto dan menaruh telapak tangan nya ke kepala Naruto setelah itu muncul sinar merah di kening Naruto ia juga tak lupa memberikan ingatan bagaimana cara mengendalikan kekuatan iblisnya.

"Baik lah sekarang waktunya untuk pergi"

Setelah mengucapkan itu mereka melebur menjadi partikel cahaya.

**DI SEBUAH PULAU**

Di pulau Trenia ( karangan author sendiri ) disana ada 12 orang berwajah aneh ada yang berwajah cantik,tampan dan ada juga berwajah itulah para dewa yunani Zeus,Hades,Poseidon,Hestia,Hermes,Hera,Hefaistos,Dionisos,Demeter,Athena,Artemis,Apollo,Ares dan semua sedang melakukan rapat karena jarang -tiba acara mereka terhenti setelah mendengarkan ledakan besar di sekitar pulau

"Buummm"

"Apa itu" Kata seorang pria dewasa berjenggot dan berbadan kuat,tubuh nya di selimuti petir ia adalah Zeus Raja para dewa, penguasa Olimpus dan dewa langit, cuaca, petir, hukum dan takdir.

"Aku juga tidak tau otou-sama"jawab Hermes anak Zeus ia adalah dewa perjalanan, pembawa pesan, perdagangan, pencurian, tipuan, bahasa, tulisan, diplomasi, atletik, dan peternakan. Dia adalah pembawa pesan para dewa, pemandu yang memandu roh orang mati menuju dunia bawah

"Kita sebaiknya kesana otou-sama" ucap seorang wanita ia adalah Athena anak Zeus. Dewi kebijaksanaan, perang, strategi, usaha, kerajinan tangan, dan akal di jawab anggukan semuanya mereka segera kesana sempai nya disana mereka di kejutkan seorang anak kecil laki-laki dengan pakaian compang camping,badan penuh luka dan paling parah keadaan nya tenggah sekarat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan nya" Gumam seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut panjang dan membawa banyak benda termasuk rangkaian laurel, busur panah, gagak, dan adalah Apollo Dewa musik, penyembuhan, wabah, ramalan, puisi, dan panahan; diasosiasikan dengan cahaya, kebenaran, dan matahari.

Kemudian Zeus mendekatinya bocah laki-laki itu dan mengecek keadaan nya. "Denyut nadinya masih ada ia hanya pingsan saja. Apollo sebaiknya kau sembuh kan dia!"Kata Zeus kepada anak nya Apollo dan di jawab anggukan kemudian mendekati bocah itu dan menyalurkan energi penyembuhan butuh waktu lama bagi Apollo untuk menyembuhkan bocah -luka yang dia derita sudah kembali kesemula.

"Sudah Otou-sama" Ucap Apollo kepada ayah nya

"Sebaik nya kita bawa ke Olimpus otou-sama" Ucap Athena

Zeus hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mereka terbang kecuali Hades dewa kematian yang kembali mengurusi dunia nya

**END**

Yah maaf ane author ada kesalahan saya minta maaf

Yaapp Naruto bertemu dewa yunani apakah setelah di Olimpus Naruto akan dikasih kekuatan dan di latih oleh para dewa.

Tunggu lanjutan nya di chapter selanjutnya

Mohon RIVIEW kalian para reader


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer :: Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure,Supranatural,and Romance

Pair : Naruto x ...

Warning : Saya author baru yang ingin ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kosakata mohon di maklumi.

Summary : Naruto manusia setengah iblis dan juga cucu dari Raja Iblis Lucifer, Namikaze Minato Lucifer dan Uzumaki Khusina. Dengan aneh yang di Naruto akan berhasil melaksanakan amanat kedua orang tua nya /Smartnaru/strongnaru/Godlikenaru/OOC •

•

•

•

•

•

Chapter 2

**FLASBACK**

"Tou san Kaa san Naru pergi bermain" Teriak bocah berumur 7 tahun

"Iya Naru-chan" Teriak suara wanita yang berada di dapur

SKIP SORE HARI

"Minato-kun kemana Naru-chan jam segini belum pulang" wanita itu bertanya pada suaminya cemas pada keselamatan Naruto

"Tenang lah Khusina-chan, Naruto pasti..." Ucapan Minato terhenti karena merasakan aura musuh menuju kemari

_DEG_

"Khusina-chan sebaik iya kamu bersembunyi di ruang rahasia" Kata Minato

"Emang ada apa Minato-kun"Jawab sang istri

"Cepat lah Rizevim kemari" Ucap Minato yang sudah menggunakan untuk perang ( seperti pakaian Minato pada saat Naruto lahir)

"Tidak,aku akan ..." Ucapan Khusina terhenti karna bagian perut nya tertancam tombak

"KHUSHINA" Teriak Minato ia pun langsung berlari ke tubuh khusina yang tak bernyawa dan memeluknya erat-erat

"Hahahahahaha akhir nya aku menemukan mu MINATO" Ucap seorang keluar dari ruang gelam

"Rizevim" Desis Minato

"MAU MU APA HAH" Teriak Minato yang posisinya sedang masih memeluk Khusina

"Mau ku..."Tiba-tiba Rizevim langsung melesat ke arah Minato bersiap memukul Minato yang tidak siap menahan pukulan nya akibat ia masih memeluk sang yang tak siap menerima pukulan Rizevim harus terbang menabrak dinding

"Bruukk,, Ohok"

"Kamu mati" Kata Rizevim yang menggantungkan ucapannya.

Rizevim langsung melesat kearah Minato yang sudah berdiri membawa kunai cabang tiga tangan Rizevim langsung masuk ke dalam lubang sihir dan mengambil pedangnya.

"Trangg"

"Traanng"

"Traaaaaaannggg"

Bunyi dentuman pedang dan kunai di sertai kilatan kuning dan hitam -tiba Minato berhenti melancarkan serangan nya karna ia melihat bayangan wanita yang sedang menggendong Minato membulat sempurna karna ia melihat anak nya di gendong oleh Katerea menyeringai dan tak mau menghilangkan kesempatan emas ini ia langsung melesat dan menusuk jantung Minato.

Minato hanya membulatkan matanya karna khawatir keselamatan anak nya dan tak fokus pada musuh di depannya. "Ke..ohk..napa...ohk..kamu me laku kan...ohk se mua ini" Ucap Minato terbata-bata dan muntah darah.

"Karena kamu akan menggagalkan rencana ku Minato, Ayo kita kembali "kata Rizevim pada anak buahnya

"Baik Rizevim-sama" Ucap anak buah Rizevim

Kemudian wanita yang membawa bocah kecil itu langsung melemparnya ke bocah blonde mulai membuka matanya dan matanya langsung membualat karna melihat orang tua nya mati. Ia juga melihat orang yang membunuh orang tua nya terbang menggunakan sayap kelelawar

"Tou san , Kaa san " Teriak anak kecil dari dalam rumah memanggil ayah dan ibu nya yang tewas di bumuh makhluk bersayap kelelawar

"Hiks'hiks'hiks' tou san hiks kaa san hiks bangun hiks hiks"Bocah kecil itu terus menggoncangkan tubuh orang tuanya yang tak bernyawa.

Kemudian dia mengelam air matanya dan berdiri

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN DAN MEMUSNAKAN KALIAN" Teriak anak kecil pada sosok bersayap kelelawar yang terbang menjahui mansion itu.

**FLASBACKEND**

"KAA SAN TOU SAN" Teriak bocah laki-laki di dalam istana.

Para dewa yang lagi duduk kursi singgah sahna nya terganggu karena terikan anak kecil yang mereka temukan dan mereka langsung berdiri lalu bergegas menuju kamar anak laki-laki yang di temukan beberapa hari kemudian masuk kekamar satu persatu kecuali Hades yang sibuk di dunia bawah.

"Kau sudah sadar bocah" Ucap seorang pria dewasa berjenggot dan berbadan kuat. Ia adalah Zeus, tetapi ucapan Zeus tak di jawab oleh bocah yang di kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju bocah itu dan berhenti karena bocah di depannya sedang bergumam sambil menangis.

"Hiks hiks Kaa san hiks Tou san hiks" Gumam Naruto namun ia merasakan sebuah tangan kasar mengusap ia menoleh ke atas ia melihat pak tua berjenggot dan bertubuh kekar pria itu lah yang mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Siapa kalian dan apa anda ingin membunuh ku juga" kata Naruto lemas ia pasrah saja terhadap orang di depannya karna tubuhnya sangat lemas.

Zeus dan kawan-kawan hanya menaikkan satu alis nya karna bingung kemudian Zeus duduk di samping Naruto

"Apa maksud mu bocah?"Kata Zeus yang tidak mengerti ucapan Naruto

"Kamu kan anak buah Rizevim yang membunuh kedua orang tua ku dan kenapa kamu menyelamatkan ku bukannya membunuhku " Ucap Naruto. Pasrah ia kemudian menutup matanya karena menurutnya ajal nya sudah dekat.

"Siapa itu Rizevim bocah dan coba kamu cerita kan kenapa tubuh mu penuh luka-luka? " Tanya Zeus kemudian Naruto mulai ceritanya ketika ia sedang bermain dan di culik oleh wanita berambut panjang dan menceritakan mengenai kematian orang tua nya dan menyebutkan identitas nama kedua orang tua ekspresi dari wajah dewa-dewi ada yang sedih,marah,dan semua yang di sana terkejut bukan main karena nama orang tua bocah itu adalah nama sahabat jauh nya yang menikah beberapa tahun lalu.

"K au a nak dari Minato" Ucap Zeus terbata-bata karna sahabat baik nya yang beberapa minggu lalu mengunjungi Olimpus dan sekarang sahabat mati. Naruto hanya mampu memberi anggukan kepala. Lalu Zeus menceritakan bagaimana ia dan Minato bertemu.

"Sudalah Naruto-Kun jangan bersedih lagi bila kamu sedih kedua orang tua mu tak akan tenang di akhirat" kata Zeus menenangkan Naruto.

"Dan kami akan menjaga mu dan merawat mu"Tambah ucapan Zeus lagi dan mereka mulai mendekati Naruto dan memperkenal kan nama mereka masing-masing.

**SKIP 7 TAHUN**

Seorang pemuda tengah tidur di sambil menatap langit. Di umur 14 tahun pemuda itu bisa membuat wanita merona hebat karena kharismanya yang dia miliki. Selama 7 tahun pemuda itu di latih dewa-dewi di Olimpus dan di berkati ilmu pengalaman bertarung,mengatur strategi dll oleh dewa-dewi.

"Naruto" Ucap seorang pria dewasa berjenggot dengan badan kuat dan memegang trisula ia adalah Poseidon Dewa laut, sungai, banjir, kekeringan, gempa bumi, dan kuda; dikenal sebagi "Pengguncang Bumi" atau "Pembawa Badai'".

Pemuda bernama Naruto bangun dari tidur nya dan berlutut di hadapan dewa tersebut

"Ha'i Poseidon-sama" Ucap Naruto pada dewa laut.

"Hah, tidak usah seformal itu memanggil ku Naruto" Kata Poseidon pada cucu angkatnya selama 7 tahun dewa-dewi menganggap Naruto sebagai cucu mereka.

"Ha'i Poseidon-jiji" Jawab Naruto

Poseidon tersenyum pada pemuda didepan nya dan kemudian ia menggambil sesuatu di kantongnya.

"Ini Naruto makan semua buah ini,tetapi kamu langsung telan semua nya dan tidak boleh muntah" Perintah Poseidon pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang empat buah aneh dengan warna pertama berbentuk seperti jeruk bulat mirip buah naga,terdiri dari komponen-komponen api berbentuk dengan pola swirl pada masing-masing dan memiliki batang berputar di atas. Buah kedua berwarna ungu bercampur biru corak nya sama kayak buah pertama hanya saja warna nya berbeda. Buah ketiga berbentuk kayak apel berwarna putih bercorak seperti rumah keong dan terakhir buah ke empat berwarna pink corak nya sama kayak buah ke tiga.

"Buah apa ini Poseidon-jiji" Tanya Naruto kepada sang dewa laut.

"Cepat makan" Perintah dewa laut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

Kemudian Naruto mengambil keempat buah tersebut dan langsung dimakan tanpa di kunyah.

"Gulp"

"Hueeekk Rasa nggak enak" Ucap Naruto setelah memakan buah itu dan kemudian tubuh Naruto merasakan panas dan kemudian dia seperti tersengat petir di tubuh nya.

"Aaaarrrrgggg"Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan tiba-tiba tubuh nya ambruk

"Brukk"

Poseidon tersenyum memandang Naruto yang tengah pingsan.

"Sepertinya tubuh nya mulai beradaptasi dengan buah iblis nya" Batin Poseidon

**SKIP 3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Di dalam Istana Olimpus para dewa-dewi sedang mengobrol pada seorang berambut hitam dan sedikit warna kuning di bagian depan rambut nya.

"Untuk apa kau jauh-jauh kemari Azazel?" Tanya Zeus kepada salah satu mesum nya ( di sini saya buat zeus mesum tingkat akut)

"Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan mu teman" Jawab Azazel sambil tersenyum tipis.

Zeus menaikan satu alis nya "Bantuan apa sobat" Ucap bingung kenapa sahabat satunya ingin meminta bantu an Azazel kuat itulah yang di pikirkan Zeus sekarang.

"Kamu tau kan ada salah satu jendral ku gila bertarung dan banyak yang membangkang perintahku" Ucap Azazel Zeus hanya mengangguk

"Iya aku tau, emang kamu mau minta bantu an apa" Tanya Zeus lagi.

"Aku ingin minta salah satu dewa-dewi mu membantu ku membasmi anak buah ku yang membangkang" kata Azazel

Zeus menyeringai " itu masalah muda kawan, tapi kamu harus memberikan edisi terbaru icha icha paradise" kata Zeus tersenyum mesum

Dewa-dewi yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala saja karena mereka sudah tau kalau dewa satu ini sudah batas mesumnya tingkat atas.

"Itu masalah gampang kawan" kata Azazel

"Baik lah besok aku akan kirim seseorang ke sana sobat dan kirim kan icha icha paradise nya serial terbaru nya besok atau lusa"ucap Zeus

"Roger, baik lah aku pergi dulu teman" kata Azazel kemudian ia berjalan ke pintu keluar lalu mengeluarkan enam pasang sayap seperti malaikat tapi berwarna hitam.

**SKIP KEESOKAN HARINYA**

"Naruto" Panggil Zeus pada pemuda di sampingnya

"Ha'i Zeus jiji"kata Naruto

"Kamu aku beri misi untuk pergi ke kota Kuoh" Ucap Zeus

Naruto hanya menaikan alis nya

"Misi apa jiji ?"

"Membantu teman ku untuk membasmi anak buah nya yang membangkang dan menurut informasi Angelia Rivezim berada disana tapi Angelia tidak tau markas Rivezim di mana" ucap Zeus panjang lebar dan memberikan informasi pada Naruto orang yang selama ini di cari ada di sana.

Raut wajah Naruto mulai mengeras,giginya bergemeletukan dia ingin membunuh Naruto pamit pada Zeus untuk segera pergi ke kamarnya dan mulai persiapannya.

"Khu khu khu tunggu aku Rivezim malaikat pencabut nyawa mu akan datang "Batin Naruto dengan tawa psikopat nya karna sifat Ares menular pada Naruto.

Sesampai nya di kamar Naruto segera mempersiapkan barang-barang yang ia butuh kan dan tak lupa senjata buatan paman nya dewa api, pandai besi, seni patung, dan gunung selesai mempersiapkan kebutuhan nya Naruto pergi menuju ketempat dewa-dewi untuk meminta doa restu.

**SKIP KOTA KUOH**

Malam hari di pinggiran sungai kota Kuoh dari atas langit muncul kereta itu adalah kereta kuda perang milik Ares sang dewa perang sedang mengantarkan Naruto ke pemimpin malaikat jatuh.

Azazel yang melihat kereta perang itu hanya tersenyum.

"Heh tumben Zeus menepati janji nya"Gumam Azazel. Azazel tau kalau Zeus jarang menepati janji nya.

Naruto kemudian melihat orang yang sama persis di foto yang ia melangkah kan kaki nya menuju orang itu

"Anoo paman"Naruto gugup karna ia jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain karena ia jarang atau hampir tidak pernah keluar Istana Olimpus.

"Ada apa anak muda"Ucap seorang berponi emas yang lagi duduk sambil memancing

"Apa paman bernama Azazel?"Tanya Naruto

"Iya,kamu orang yang dikirim Zeus"ucap Azazel sambil mengangkat umpan nya habis.

"Iya paman" Ucap Naruto kemudian ia melihat ada pancingan satu yang tak terpakai setelah itu manaruh umpan di kail lalu ia melemparkan kail nya ke sungai dan duduk di samping Azazel.

Azazel yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaahh,siapa namu mu anak muda" Kemudian ia bertanya nama pemuda di sampingnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto paman"Jawab Naruto tak menyebutkan marga ayahnya karna menurut informasi klan Lucifer sudah punah karena konflik Pro-Satan melawan Anti-Satan beberapa tahun ia mengangkat pancingnya karna ia merasah pancing nya di makan ikan.

Azazel yang melihat Naruto mendapat ikan dalam beberapa menit hanya cengo sedangkan dia sudah berjam-jam belum mendapat kan ikan.

"Sial,belum ada satu jam dia sudah dapat ikan sedangkan aku dari pagi sampai sekarang belum dapat ikan sial sial"Batin Azazel karena Naruto dengan mudah nya dapat ikan.

"Haah.. Salam kenal Naruto san nama ku Azazel gubenur malaikat Naruto san hari sudah malam kita pulang ke apartemen ku dan besok kamu mulai bersekolah di Akademi Kuoh" ucap Azazel dan mengajak naruto ke apartemennya

"Sekolah?"Tanya Naruto bingung kenapa ia harus sekolah.

Azazel hanya menganggukan kepala

"Iya anak buah ku mulai tertarik pada salah satu pemuda di sana" Ucap Azazel dan di jawab Oh sama Naruto

**KEESOKAN PAGI NYA**

Sinar pagi yang cerah bersiap membangunkan semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini termasuk dua figur pemuda dan orang berambut kuning keorangean perlahan membuka matanya dan dia mencium bau busuk,matanya membulat sempurna karena yang dia cium adalah kaki orang tua bernama Azazel karena posisi tidur mereka berlawanan arah dan muncul ide jahil di kepala Naruto kemudian kaki Naruto di arah kan tepat ke hidung Azazel tak butuh waktu lama Azazel bangun dari mimpi indahnya karena sesuatu bau menyengat

"Bau apa ini rasanya seperti bau trasi"Batin matanya membulat sempurna karna sebuah kaki mengarah ke indra penciumannya.

"Duakh"

Azazel kemudian memukul kepala pemuda yang ia pukul hanya kasur bukan kepala pemuda itu dan membuat Azazel terkejut pada pemuda itu karena ia berhasil menghindari pukulan Azazel walau posisinya lagi ia berkali-kali memukul kepala pemuda itu namun pukulannya masih bisa di hindari dengan posisi tidur.

"Hah hah hah sial kenapa pukulan ku tidak ada yang kena pada pemuda sialan ini"Batin Azazel kesal karena pukulannya tidak ada yang kena

"Ohayo Azazel-San, Ehh kenapa pagi-pagi kamu sudah ngos-ngos an"Sapa Naruto,dan ia sengaja mengejek Azazel. Karena ia tau Azazel dari tadi memukul kepalannya.

"Hah hah Ohayo Naruto-San,Oh ini aku habis olah raga"Ucap Azazel sedikit mungkin ia memberitahukan kalau ia memukul kepala Naruto berkali-kali tapi tak ada yang kena.

"Oh"Respon Naruto

"Naruto-San di atas meja makan ada dokumen untuk masuk Akademi dan seragam nya ada disana masalah biaya tenang saja aku sudah mengurusnya"Ucap Azazel

"Arigatou Azazel san"Ucap Naruto kemudian ia melangkah kan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

**SKIP GERBANG AKADEMI**

Naruto sekarang saat ini memakai blazer akedemi Kuoh,rambut kuning keorangean nya di acak-acak. Dan ia menjadi bahan tatapan para siswa-siswi harus berterima kasih pada paman angkatnya Ares karena ia memiliki kharisma yang sama dengannya dan ia bisa membuat wanita ingin tidur bersama Naruto.

"Hei lihat pemuda itu"Ucap siswi perempuan karena ia melihat pemuda yang belum pernah ia lihat.

"Mana-mana"Tanya siswi satu nya

"Kyyyaaaa di tampan sekali melebihi Kiba-kun"

"Kyaaaa"

"Kyaaaaa"

Terikan para siswi menggemma di halaman yang mendapat terikan siswi perempuan hanya memberikan senyuman siswi langsung merona karena tidak bagi siswa laki-laki ia menatap Naruto dengan niat membunuh dan menyumpahi Naruto dengan sumpah serapah nya.

"TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN PRIA TAMPAN" Teriak semua siswa laki-laki karena iri dengan ketampanan Naruto.

Naruto menghiraukan sumpah serapah siswa melangkahkan kaki nya untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah namun ia tak menyadari dia menabrak seorang di depannya dan.

"Bruk"

"Ittai"suara perempuan yang di tabrak Naruto.

"Gomen, Tadi saya sedang melamun" Ucap Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis di depannya.

Gadis itu kemudian menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan ia langsung terpesona saat melihat wajah tampan Naruto ia pun mengeluarkan seburat merah di pipinya.

"I ya, Ti dak ap a-a pa"Ucap gadis terbata-bata

"Anoo nona kamu tau ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis itu karena dari tadi ia berkeliling lorong akademi tidak menemukan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Iya saya tau er..." Ucapan gadis itu di potong. Oleh naruto"Uzumaki Naruto" kata Naruto memperkenalkan namanya

"Saya tau Uzumaki san" Ucap gadis berambut drakblue panjang di ikat pointail.

"Panggil saya Naruto saja. Saya tidak suka nama formal err..."kata Naruto pada gadis di depan nya.

"Himejima Akeno, Naruto san. Ayo saya antar keruang kepala sekolah"ucap Akeno

Kemudian mereka menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tok tok tok"

"Masuk" kata seorang di dalam ruangan

"Òhh ada apa Himejima san?" Tanya kepala sekolah

"Ini pak saya mengantarkan murid baru" kata Akeno sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Oh kamu murid baru dokumen pendaftaran nya?"Tanya kepala sekolah

Kemudian Naruto menyerahkan sekolah membaca isi dokumen selesai membaca isi dokumen itu dan meletakan di atas meja.

"Himejima san tolong kamu antar Uzumaki san ke kelas XII B" kata kepala sekolah

Dan di balas mereka menuju kelas XII nya di depan kelas mereka bertemu guru pengajar kelas XII B. Dan Akeno menjelaskan mengenai kedatangan Naruto dan ia di suruh tunggu di luar.

"Hey katanya ada murid baru"kata siswa perempuan

"Siapa-siapa"

"Mudah-mudahan laki-laki tadi pagi"

Dan siswi menganggukan kepala semua diam karna guru pengajarnya sudah masuk kelas.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru,,, Silakan masuk Uzumaki san" Kata guru pengajar

"Sreett"

Hening

Hening

Tiba-tiba

"Kyaaa si tampan di kelas kita"

"Kyaaa"

"Kyaaaaaa"

"DIAM" Teriak guru kelas XII B

Mereka semua diam

"Silakan Uzumaki san perkenalkan nama mu"kata guru kelas XII B

"Baik sensei"

"Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu! Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu"Naruto tersenyum setelah memperkenal diri membuat hampir semua murid perempuan langsung berteriak histeris kagum akan ketampanan pemuda didepan mereka.

"Kyaaaa Naruto-Kun apa kamu sudah punya pacar?"

"Kyaaaa Naruto-Kun berapa nomor handphone mu"

"Kyaaaa"

Teriakan siswi terus tenggah teriakan siswi kelas itu ada juga yang hanya memberikan senyuman tipis. Yah satu siswi itu adalah Rias Gremory yang merupakan Great Duo Onee-sama.

"DIAM"

"Silankan duduk di bangku yang kosong Uzumaki san"

"Baik sensei"

**SKIP ISTIRAHAT**

Istirahat sekolah hal paling sial bagi Naruto karna siksaan mentalnya saat melihat dada para gadis yang mengerumuni dan menghimpit dia. Bukan nya Naruto tidak mau hanya saja tekanan batin karena melihat berbagai macam ukuran payudara para siswi.

"Hah akhirnya mereka pergi juga"Batin naruto

Merasa kelas sudah sepi Rias Gremory dan Akeno mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Hai perkenalkan namaku Rias Gremory" Rias memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Naruto

"Yah kalian sudah mengetahui namaku kan Rias-San" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membuat Rias yang berada didepannya sedikit merona karena senyumannya.

"Ne Naruto-Kun kenapa kamu tidak keluar kelas?"Tanya Akeno ia tanpa sadar memanggil Naruto dengan suffix-kun "Sepertinya Akeno tertarik dengan Naruto-Kun. Aku juga tidak akan kalah dengan mu Akeno"Batin Rias.

"Iya kenapa Naruto-Kun?"Tanya Rias

"Ara ara sepertinya buchou suka sama Naruto-Kun. Aku tak akan membiarkan buchou mendapatkan Naruto-Kun"Batin Akeno.

Kemudian Akeno duduk disebelah Naruto. Rias yang melihat itu pun juga tak mau kalah. Dan terjadi lah persaingan merebutkan Naruto.

"Tidak. Lagi pula buat apa keluar aku keluar dan meninggalkan dua bidadari secantik ini"Naruto menjawab pertanyaan mereka sambil tersenyum. Mereka yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung wajah mereka memerah. Berbincangan mereka terus berlanjut sampai bunyi bel istirahat sudah selesai.

**SKIP PULANG SEKOLAH**

Setelah pelajaaran Akademi selesai Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk ke tempat nya terhenti karena merasakan energi besar di arah hutan.

"Energi siapa ini"Batin Naruto. Kemudian ia melangkah kan kakinya menuju sumber energi itu. Sesampai nya di tempat itu Naruto melihat seorang pemuda agak lebih tua dari nya dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Pakaian compang-camping dan darah mengalir deras di setiap luka yang ia derita. Kemudian ia mendekati pemuda itu dan mengecek apa masih hidup atau tidak.

Setelah sampai di dekat pemuda itu Naruto memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Heem ternyata dia masih hidup. Gimana ini apa aku harus bawa dia ke rumah Azazel kan, rumah Azazel seperti gubuk"Batin Naruto bersyukur karena pemuda ini masih hidup dan sekarang dia bingung mau merawat pemuda ini dimana.

_Dritt..._

_Drrriiiitttt..._

Smartphonennya bergertar

Azazel

Memanggil...

Itu lah tampilan pada layar smartphone Naruto. Dan tak mau membuang waktu lama,ia menjawab panggilan masuk itu

"Halo, ada apa Azazel-San"

"Naruto?Zeus sudah memberikan kamu apartemen dan kebutuhan lain-lain yang kau perlukan"Ucap penelpon itu tak lain adalah Azazel.

"Arigatao informasinya Azazel-San. Dan. alamatnya apartemennya dimana?" Ucap Naruto.

"Entar aku BBM. Ya sudah aku mau melanjutkan hobiku dulu" setelah mengucapkan itu Azazel memutuskan kontaknya.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi tersebut. Naruto menggendong pemuda itu dan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke apartemen baru nya

**SKIP**

Sesudah sampai nya di alamat yang di tunjukan Azazel. Naruto bingung pada rumah nya yang. Mirip seperti toko. Tapi Naruto tak mau ambil pusing dan dia segera masuk di dalam nya.

Dia langsung terkejut melihat Azazel dan Zeus tenggah duduk di kursi sambil membaca buku icha icha paradise dan hidung mereka mengeluarkan darah.

"Zeus-jiji,Azazel-san sedang apa kalian di sini"Sapa Naruto pada orang mesum tingkat akut

"Oh kau Naruto,aku ingin..." "Entar dulu Zeus-jiji aku harus merawat pemuda ini dulu" Ucapan Zeus di potong Naruto. Karena dia ingin segera merawat pemuda yang ia gendong.

"Iya-iya cepat rawat pemuda itu. Kamu masuklah pintu itu dan tekan tombol yang mirip kontak lampu" Ucap Zeus sambil menunjukan pintu kamar yang berada di sampingnya.

Naruto pun berjalan ke pintu itu dan. Iya menekan tombol yang mirip kontak lampu seperti yang di ucapakan Zeus. Tapi dia langsung terkejut karena seharusnya ruangan seperti kamar itu tiba-tiba sangat luas dan kini dihadapan Naruto ada onsen yang cukup besar disamping onsen itu ada beberapa kamar.

"Kamu tidak usah terkejut seperti itu. Dan segera rawat pemuda itu" Tiba-tiba ada suara orang yang Naruto kenal. Kemudian Naruto menengok kebelakang disana ada Zeus dan Azazel. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala nya saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju ke tempat Zeus.

"Zeus-jiji bisa anda jelaskan semua ini?" Tanya Naruto. Zeus hanya menganggukan kepala dan mulai menjelaskan mengenai rumah baru hanya menyimak baik-baik setiap ucapan Zeus. Kemudian hari sudah larut malam mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**KEESOKAN HARI NYA**

_**PEMUDA MISTERIUS POV**_

"Dimana ini? Seingat ku aku di suruh lari oleh Kuina kemudian makhluk bersayap kelelawar menghadangku dan aku bertarung dengan orang yang mempunyai sayap kelelawar. Kemudian aku pingsan karna kehabisan stamina, Arrrrgggghhh sial sial kenapa aku bisa selemah ini dan meninggalkan Kuina"

"Srreeett"

"Kamu sudah bangun pemuda-san?" Lamunan pemuda itu terganggu karna ada suara di depan nya.

_**PEMUDA MISTERIUS POV END**_

"Srreeett"

"Kamu sudah bangun pemuda-san?" Lamunan pemuda itu terganggu karna ada suara di depan nya. Pemuda misterius itu hanya menjawab anggukan kepala saja.

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu,luka-luka mu belum sembuh total"Nasehat Naruto pada pemuda di depan nya "Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekolah dulu pemuda-san dan bila kamu lapar dimeja makan ada makanan yang tadi aku buat" Kemudian Naruto ke luar kamar dan langsung berangkat sekolah.

**SKIP TIME**

Sudah 1 bulan Naruto bersekolah di Akademi Kuoh. Banyak yang menghormatinya dan ada juga yang mengaguminya karena sifat nya ramah,sopan dan murah senyum. Naruto juga mendapat informasi salah satu sahabat nya trio mesum direnkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Rias Gremory. Para iblis muda seperti Sona dan Rias tidak menyadari kalau Naruto juga iblis karena aura iblis Narruto ia segel dan belum saatnya untuk mengeluarkannya.

**END**

Saya membuat fict ini berbeda dari yang di cannon.

Maaf untuk para reader disini Naruto iblis setengah manusia dan Naruto saya tidak kasih sacred gear. Tapi saya kasih Akuma no mi dan selama di Olimpus Naruto dilatih para dewa-dewi tidak memberikan kekuatannya pada Naruto.

Bila ada kesalahan di fict saya mohon maaf

Sekian dari saya

Mohon REVIEW nya


End file.
